


Subway

by lunaxluv



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: Riley was right. Maya shouldn't ride the subway alone.





	Subway

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that good but I wanted to post something. Feel free to leave feedback!

Maya's body trembled at the feeling of someone's hand being around her mouth, preventing any sound from escaping. Her breath was hot and her eyes were blurred with tears. She didn't try to move. She was scared of what would happen if she did.

...

Maya had always felt safe riding the subway alone. She had been doing it since she was little, despite Riley always telling her not to. She knew that she was just trying to look out for her, but she could take care of herself.

It was dark, and Maya had been at Riley's house for dinner. The subway station was nearly empty when she got there and was dimly lit only by the few lights above.

It was nearing the end of December and New York had hit a cold front. There was only a week until Christmas and it was all Riley had been talking about. Every year, she would make Maya wear matching sweaters with her, drink hot cocoa, and watch Barbie and the Nutcracker. It was silly, but Maya wouldn't have it any other way.

Riley had texted her almost immediately after she left.

_Text me when you're home._

She smiled and replied.

_I always do._

She was so caught up in smiling down at her phone that Maya hadn't even noticed the man that was standing behind her until she had felt the cold barrel of a gun touch the back of her head. Her pockets were emptied. 

She also didn't even notice she had been shot until her legs gave out and her body hit the floor.

_"Maya, this is very important. Are you listening?"_

_"Yes, Riles, I'm listening."_

_"Tomorrow I want you to wear the white sweater I got you, okay? And the matching socks. Oh, can you stop at the store on the way over? We ran out of chocolate."_

_Maya let out a deep sigh._

_Riley rolled her eyes, smiling."Don't pretend like you don't enjoy our movie nights,_ _Peaches_ _."_

 _She tried to keep a straight face, but_ _she soon_ _felt her body betray her as her lips turned upward._

The subway was empty and things were quiet. Her fingers were stained red as she reached for her phone, holding it up with a trembling hand.

"Peaches?"

Riley's voice filled her ears and Maya felt herself smiling.

"Did you get home okay?" Riley asked.

Maya tried to steady her voice. Her body was numb and her breathing was uneven. "I-I just wanted to tell you that you were right."

"About what?"

 _Riding the subway alone._ "I do like our movie nights."

Riley laughed. "I knew it."

"And I also wanted to tell you that I can't make it tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

Maya closed her eyes as Riley's voice poured through the speaker.

"Maya? Are you there?"

"I'm here." She whispered as she felt wet tears roll down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

It was silent for almost a minute.

"I am now."

Riley smiled. She smiled until the only thing she could hear was the sound of Maya's phone hitting the ground and shouting in the distance.


End file.
